Amor de niños
by Samacullen123
Summary: Una Bella, un Edward, un amor de niños, una separación inesperada y un cambio después de mucho tiempo. Bella y Edward son mejores amigos, los padres de Bella sufren un horrible accidente que les quita la vida, bella queda en custodia de sus tios lejanos. ELLA REGRESARA POR LO QUE ES SUYO Y SIEMPRE LO SERA
1. introducción

los personajes usados en este fanfic no son de i propiedad le pertenecen a la señora stephenie meyer, no es mi intension robar o tomar credito de nada, este documento es compartido sin animo de lucro

Una bella, un edward, una amistad de niños, una separación y un retorno ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes nombrados en este fanfic no son de mi propiedad pertenece a a la señora stephenie meyer no fue o sera mi intención sacar provecho de esto**

**1 capitulo**

Mi mami me empaco en la lonchera mi chupetita de fresa, mi ponque, y mi juguito; Mike me quito mi chupetita, ahora corría detras de él para que me la devolviela

-¡Mike!-

-¿que queles?-

-debuebeme mi chupetita- hice esa mueca que tanto le gustaba a mi mamá

-¿y si no lo hago que?- Lo fulmine con la mirada

En ese momento ya no pude decir nada las lagrimas se salieron de mis ojitos y me puse a llorar.

-No lloles, te doy ota chupetita si no llolas -

-¡no quelo otra chupepita !-

En ese momento se acerco un nino que apenas entraba a clases de este año, era " El nuevo"

y miro a Mike con cara de disgusto

-Vete dejala -

-¿ y si no lo hago que?-

-Vas a hacerlo porque si no lo haces, vas a llorar -

-No te tengo miedo -

-¡PROFE!, ¡PROFE!, ¡PROFE!- Eduad estaba llamando a la profesora

La profe caminaba hacia nosotros con cara de disgusto.

-ustedes dos vallan a disfrutar de su descanso- dijo señalando a eduad y a mi

-Y tu ven aquí, ven aquí – dijo señalando al chiquillo de cabello rubio.

Desde ese día edward yo somos mejores amigos.

_*********************************** 5 años después***********************************_

-¡Edward!-

-Dime Bella-

-Sabes que no me gusta que me quiten mi chupete-

-Esta bien, esta bien, toma- me la dio no sin antes darle un buen lenguetazo

-Vamos que si llegamos mas tarde tu mamá nos mata-

Nos fuimos a mi casa ya que habíamos acabado de salir de la escuela, entramos; todo estaba oscuro.

-Me pregunto por qu...-

-¡SORPRESA!-

Estaban todos ahi Alice, mamá, papá, Esme, Carlisle, Emmet y sue ; todos deseándome mis felices 10 años, estaba tan feliz y lo mejor es que no habia nada que pudiera dañar mi felicidad en ese momento, edward estaba a mi lado, habiamos sido mejores amigos desde el jardin de infantes.

-¡Bella habre tus regalos !- chilllo Alice

-esta bien, esta bien -

mamá me habia dado un lindo collar de oro con un colgante que tenia la foto de papa y suya dentro, papá me dio un libro con pasta negra y hojas amarillas que habia escojido yo de una librería de libros viejos se lo habia pedido hace meses atrás, Alice y Emmet me dieron un vestido azul con un lazo blanco, unos sapatos y un gorro que realmente dudo que me lo pusiera pero de todas maneras era muy lindo, Esme y Carlisle me dieron unos pases para ir a disney world, Sue me dio una colcha tejida por ella misma que tenia escrito en una elegante letra clasica _"Bella la niña de mis ojos"_, Edward me estaba mirando le sonrei para influirle valor y en eso me dio un lindo anillo de plata con la forma de la luna que tenia grabado por atrás simples palabras de gran significado

" te quiero " palabras que no significaban nada mas que el cariño de un amigo de toda la vida por su compañero .

-Charlie, ya regreso, tendre que salir a traer mas soda de la tienda -

-voy contigo renne -

mis padres salieron y nos dejaron adentro, decidimos jugar a ese juego de la silla dode claramente Emmet gano ya que era el mas grande de todos.

-Lo siento bella ¿pero crees que por ser la noviecita de mi hermano te voy a dejar ganar?-

¡¿que?! Me puse colorada mientras edward le daba un codazo a su hermano.

-Emmet nosotros no somos novios, solo somos amigos-

-pero lo serán algún dia – dijo Alice contraatacando

les sacamos la lengua y salimos por las rosas de afuera -

-¿Crees lo que dijo alice, bella?-

-talves, pero sabes que ellos disfrutan de vernos incomodos-

En ese momento edward cojio mis manos y me dio un beso, lo cual juro que fue extraño por que yo me sentia rara, no podia creer que me hubiera dado mi primer beso con edward el era mi mejor amigo .

-¡Edward! ¡Bella!- nos llamaba esme, sali corriendo hacia adentro y pude oir los pasos de de detras de mi .

-¿mamá por que lloras? - le dijo edward a su mamá

-Bella ven con nosotros carlisle tiene que desirte algo-

Entre y todos me miraban como si estuviera apunto de comerme un león y yo fuera su obeja, en la sala estaba carlisle sentado con una postura recta y con una mirada de seriedad en su rostro.

-Bella, tenemos malas noticias-

-¿que a ocurrido carlisle?-

-tus padres han tenido un accidente -

-¡¿que? !- deproto is ojos se llenaron de lagrimas lagrimas de dolor puro.

-¿comoestanellos?¿enquehospitalestan?¿estanbien?- lance una daga de preguntas

-Bella...el inpacto fue muy fuerte, ellos no pudieron sobrevivir-

De pronto todo se puso borroso hasta que perdí la conciencia, me desperte en brazos de Sue mi nana, llore toda la tarde, toda la noche, toda la mañana y toda la tarde hasta la noche del dia siguiente y me quede dormida , cuando desperté; sue me dijo que ya habían acabado con todos los procesos la velasion y el entierro ya habían sucedido, me sentí la peor hija del mundo por no haber ido al funeral de mis padres.

-Querida vas a quedar en custodia de tus tíos phill y victoria ya que tus padres no alcanzaron a cambiar las escrituras, te han dejado esta casa un gran fondo de dinero, el cual no podrás comprar hasta que cumplas 17 -

-Cuando van a venir mis tíos para vivir conmigo?-

-Ellos no van a venir, tu tendrás que ir con ellos a SEATLLE-

-tengo que despedirme de mis amigos, no me quiero ir sin decir adiós ya que los meses que este fuera van a extrañarme -

-no van a ser meses va a ser hasta que cumplas 17 y no hay tiempo para despedidas tienes que venir con nosotros.-

oí una voz extraña detrás de mi hay se encontraban una pareja el hombre tenia poco cabello rubio y ojos azules, la mujer tiene los ojos cafés y el cabello rojo y esponjado hasta la cintura me miraban con una expresión de fastidio .

Durante una semana en mi casa; semana en la que mis tíos no me iban a dejar salir ya que según ellos "iba a escapar " estuve recogiendo mis cosas; el viernes de esa semana ya estaba en un avión hacia SEATLLE

Tome cursos de literatura, biología, tuve las mejores notas en el instituto; mis tíos no resultaron ser lo que yo creía eran demasiado controladores tenia ciertas reglas que eran:

*no Internet

*del instituto a la casa de la casa al instituto, Phill se encargaba de llevarme y dejarme

*no teléfono

*no faldas

*no televisión

Asi que para pasar el tiempo me sumergía en mis libros, hacia mis deberes, hacia el aseo de la casa que era mi obligación, hacia la cena; prácticamente vivía encerrada.

Lo que mas deseaba era estar con edward, con Alice, con Emmet, con Sue, con carlisle y con Esme ellos eran las personas mas importantes en mi vida desde que mis padres murieron hace exactamente 6 años 11 meses y 29 días , falta poco para mi cumpleaños numero 17 lo que significa que volveré a forks a rehacer lo que el tiempo y el destino me quito.


End file.
